The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Muggles
by Georgana
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore's Army ventures into a new world, one which contains the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter X Avengers Crossover

"Is everyone ready?" asked Harry, clutching the portkey tightly. His few select members of the DA nodded in agreement, none of them able to speak. Harry himself had found the words difficult. The fear of what lay ahead was nearly consuming. He had faced worse things though, such as battling the dark wizard Lord Voldermort.

"The portkey is slated to leave in ten seconds, now! Everyone grab on!" Hermione said urgently. Neville used his elbow and jabbed Luna, who had been staring up at the ceiling, and she grabbed onto the boot.

The sensation happened all at once. They were suddenly whipping time and space. As quickly as the sensation began, it ended. They had landed in a grassy field somewhere. Ron, who had landed next to Harry, was on his hands and knees, gagging.

"That was rough, mate. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron clutched his stomach.

"Oh, get up Ronald! We've got to hide!" said Hermione. She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a map. "It says to head north. That would be that way," she said, putting the map into her bag again.

A streak of blue flame stretched across the sky. It was something metallic and shiny... Harry and Hermione, who had been raised by muggles, recognized it as some sort of plane. The plane descended and landed in front of them. Once they could see it more closely, they saw that it wasn't a plane, but some sort of metal man. It was wearing a suit of red and gold armor. His eyes, mouth, and a triangle on its chest let off a threatening blue glow.

"Alright, what's going on here?" It asked. Its voice was odd, as if it was being tampered with. The DA members looked at Harry. Harry was perplexed. This... Thing could speak, and speak their language? Harry had no idea what to tell it. Was it a good? Was it a version of a Death Eater in this realm? Certainly all creatures on this planet were not like this. Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and grasped his wand. Following his lead, the rest of the DA did the same. Hermione stepped forward.

"Identify yourself," she said, "We have no intentions of harming you." Harry noticed that her hand was shaking ever do slightly. Ron seemed to notice this too, as he stepped up closely behind her so that they brushed sides. This seemed to relax Hermione.

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. You?" The shining red and gold mask slid open and revealed the face of a man.

"I am Hermione. Hermione Granger. And these," she gestured to the rest of the DA, who had gathered protectively behind her, "...are my friends." The DA nodded in agreement. Harry stepped forward to speak as a bolt of lightning struck the ground not far away from them. Tony Stark closed his mask.

"Here we go again," he said, "I now present to you, Thor, the god of thunder."

At the mention of the word "god" Harry tensed up a little. When he heard that word, he couldn't help but think of Voldermort. Harry and the rest of the DA watched as a man holding onto a large hammer shot down from the sky and landed next to Tony.

"Hermione...I think we need to go now..." Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth. These people didn't seem friendly. All they needed to do was find the thing that they needed to defeat and go home. They didn't need any other distractions.

A small, stealthy looking plane swooped in and hovered behind them. "Surrender the weapons!" said a woman's voice. The group hesitated.

"You know. There are a couple of assassins in there, and a big green rage-monster. I'd do it if I were you." said Tony. The group hesitated.

"What do we do?" hissed Ron. The grip on his wand tightened.

"I say we fight," said Harry. He started to pull his wand out but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Are you MAD? Muggles don't fly around on hammers! We don't know what we're dealing with here!" said Hermione.

"We haven't got much of a choice, have we?" said Ron, his voice a whisper. The plane was starting to hover closer to them now. Harry looked at Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

"We can take 'em!" Neville said quietly, a smile creeping onto his face. Ginny and Luna nodded, and with a final glance at Ron and Hermione, Harry turned to face their threat and took a deep breath.

"Reducto!" yelled Harry. The blast sent the metal man, Tony Stark, flying backwards. He seemed caught off guard, but recovered almost instantly. Blue light shot out of his hands and legs and he hovered in midair. The DA seemed alarmed, but they kept fighting. The thunder god, Thor, began swinging his hammer in circles. It gained speed, and he let go. It flung at them so quickly that they barely had time to protect themselves.

"Protego!" yelled Ron. The barrier blocked the hammer, which dropped dully to the ground. Thor summoned the hammer and tried to throw it again, but Neville was quicker this time, shouting in just enough time to protect Ginny, Luna, and himself.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione had their hands full fighting Tony Stark. His blue streaks of light were firing at them so rapidly that they were purely trying to defend themselves. Harry had underestimated the abilities of these strange creatures, they were so unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Perficus totalus!" yelled Hermione, and Tony Stark and his suit went rigid and dropped to the ground.

Thor stopped throwing his hammer in surprise for a split second.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ginny. Thor dropped to the ground. Both of the strange men were on the ground, unable to move. All that remained now was whatever lingered inside the hovering jet.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Jet

Steve Rodgers looked out the front windows of the plane as a group of teenagers successfully battled a group of some of the best fighters he had ever seen. Thor lay crumpled on the ground and Tony was frozen, stiff as a board.

"Cap, you're going to have to do something or else I'm going to shoot." Agent Romanoff spun around from the pilot's seat. The teenagers stood in a cluster, talking amongst themselves, watching Thor and Tony rest on the ground.

"You can't shoot, they're just kids," he said. He didn't know what they were capable of, or even what their intentions were, but he knew that he had to do something or they would indeed have to shoot.

Clint turned around to face him from the other pilot's seat. "She's right, you know. We can't hover here and wait forever."

The back hatch of the plane popped open. Captain America grabbed his shield and jumped out of the plane to the ground. He landed with his back to the kids, so he turned around and strode towards them.

"Drop your weapons," said Steve, his voice serious. The kids stood a little firmer at his command, and one of them stepped forward.

"No," said the boy, "we want to know what's going on first."

The boy had scruffy black hair, round glasses, and a jagged scar on his forehead. He, like the others in the group, was holding a foot long wooden stick. It perplexed Steve how a stick could do so much damage. He didn't recall such a form of technology ever being mentioned to him as he caught up on all that he had missed in the world.

"I've got quite a few people wanting to know the same thing," said Steve. "Now lower your sticks and we can do this peacefully," after witnessing what they did to the other Avengers, Steve was careful how he had worded his command. He had tried not to be demanding, and to make a reasonable request to these teens.

When the Avengers had gotten the call about the strange signals coming from these woods, they had been expecting about any other thing but a group of innocent, somewhat confused group of innocent looking teenagers. As they checked the perimeter, they had almost called it off as a false alarm. When more of them started simply appearing, they had agreed that it needed checking out. Steve was now glad, but somewhat weary, that they had stayed. He still didn't know the state of Tony or Thor, but it was good for them to stay. These kids could do damage to the civilian population.

Steve snapped back to the moment as the kids lowered their wands. He took a few steps forward.

"First of all, I'd like to know what's wrong with them," he gestured towards Tony and Thor.

"They'll be fine, Tony is paralyzed and Thor is unconscious," said a girl with frizzy hair.

"Paralyzed?" panicked Steve. The Avengers could not afford for Tony to be paralyzed. Though dysfunctional, their team was very delicately balanced, each one member depending on the others.

"Temporarily, he'll be fine once the curse is lifted," said a red headed boy.

"And Thor, how's he?" asked Steve.

"He's just knocked out. He should regain consciousness any time now," said the frizzy haired girl again.

"Alright, now who are you kids?" asked Steve.

"No, our turn," said the scruffy haired boy, "Who- _what_ are you?"

"Captain America," Steve was no longer used to this question. Though his true identity remained anonymous, people always recognized him when he was in his suit, ever since New York happened.

"Where are you kids from?" asked Steve. They must not be Americans, at least. Now that he thought about it, they did have a touch of an accent to their voices.

The boy hesitated.

"Little Whinging, Surrey," he said finally.

"Are all of you?" asked Steve.

They nodded.

"I'm going to need your names," said Steve.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the scruffy haired one, "and these are the members of Dumbledore's Army." They stood proudly behind him.

Steve knew from past experiences that private armies, secret ones at that, were often a red flag. They've never been a good sign.

"That's… nice," Thor was beginning to stir. Steve only hoped that he wouldn't get up and begin attacking wildly.

"So you said something about having to lift a curse off Tony?" said Steve. He was trying to stall for a few minutes until at least one other team member on the ground with him was alert.

"Yeah," said Harry, "and we might lift it when we know what's going on!"

Steve saw that Harry was starting to get defensive, and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"Kid, I don't think any of us are quite sure what's going on. Now, where did you come from, exactly?" asked Steve cautiously.

"Hogsmeade," said a girl with long, pale blond hair.

"Now- _how_ exactly did you get here?" he asked. They hesitated. Thor rolled over onto his side and groaned, pressing his hands to his face. While keeping his eye on Dumbledore's Army, he walked over to Thor.

"We can't answer that," said Harry. He was starting to rock back and forth on his feet, as if he were about to attack. Both Steve and Dumbledore's Army were anxious about what the other might do.

"What has happened?" mumbled Thor, sitting up. He looked at the teens and suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you to lift whatever… curse, you've put on Tony," said Steve, "and if you don't, we're going to have to do the rest of this the hard way." With a moment's hesitation, the frizzy haired one lifted the curse. Tony jumped a little, and then he climbed up off of the ground.

"Alright," Tony wobbled back and forth a bit, trying to regain balance, "How'd you do that? It happened just like magic," the kids tensed, "I've never seen a weapon like that, and I've been in the weapons business for a long time." Tony stopped.

"Magic," Steve said to himself, "You guys are going to have to come with us."


	3. Chapter 3: The Floating Fortress

They had caught onto them. Hermione tried to think of a way to get them out of this, but nothing was clear to her. They could either try to fight again, or they could willingly follow these strange muggles to wherever they wanted to take them.

"I think we just need to go, they don't seem too bad. Anyways, since they found us like this, they must be some kind of patrol right?" said Luna.

"Are you crazy? We spent months evading Voldermort for crying out loud- and you want us to _surrender_ to some _muggles_?" Ron said defensively, "I say we get them out of the way and carry on with whatever we're here for."

"Speaking of that- Harry, you never did tell us what we're here for," said Ginny.

"Not now," Harry waved her off. It was going to have to wait. They couldn't risk being overheard, especially if their attackers were hostile.

"Hey guys, we're still over here," said Tony, "You guys really don't have a choice. You see, I'm kind of a big deal, and we might have to do this the hard way if you aren't-"

"We'll come," said Harry, much to Hermione and the rest of the DA's surprise.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "You're mad! I know it!"

The jet lowered itself to the ground. The back hatch was still open from where Steve had climbed out. Slowly, the DA started to make its way toward the jet. Harry first, they all climbed in with Thor, Steve, and Tony bringing up the rear.

Agent Romanoff turned around from the pilot's seat. "Buckle yourselves in, kids." At that, the jet began to lift itself up off the ground and gain speed.

"Blimey- what kind of death trap is this?" exclaimed Ron, quickly fumbling around for his seatbelt.

"It's a plane," said Harry, "Muggles use them to travel long distances very quickly." Harry remembered a mealtime conversation with Mr. Weasley about planes. Mr. Weasley had asked how they stayed up. Harry now wished that he had been able to tell Mr. Weasley- or anyone really- where they were going. The truth was, he still didn't know. Like lots of the missions he'd been on, he had no idea where he was going. He only hoped that they could get there fast, because he missed the wizard world already.

"This is very neat. It's almost as if we were flying," said Luna.

"We are flying," said Neville, turning around to peer at the window.

"Have you never been on a plane before?" asked Steve.

"No, we haven't," Hermione was sitting up very straight with her hands clasped very tightly in her lap, clearly very nervous. Ron, on the other hand, was hunched over with his head in his hands. Luna, Neville, and Ginny were turned around looking out the windows. Harry was looking nowhere in particular, but trying to prepare for whatever was about to come next.

"In case you're wondering," started Tony, "This guy is the angry green rage monster I was talking about," he clasped his strange mechanical arm on another man's shoulder.

"It's Dr. Banner," said the man, "It's nice to meet you guys."

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny," Harry introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Dr. Banner.

"You can call Dr. Banner the Hul-"

"That won't be necessary, Tony," said Steve.

"Anyways, before he butted in, I'm Iron Man, and the star-spangled one is Captain America," said Tony, "and it's going to be a very long ride if it's always so intense in here. Jarvis, could you put on some music please?"

"Right away, sir," said a voice. Heavy metal began blaring out of the plane speakers, and Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton began pressing buttons to try and subdue the crazy music.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Harry.

"That's Jarvis, he's everywhere," said Tony. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I swear, if you didn't have that thing you couldn't survive," said Steve, remembering a time without such advanced technology.

"Actually, no I couldn't. You see, Jarvis oversees the arc reactor in my chest and-"

"We get it, you don't need to explain it again,"

Tony and Steve bickered until they reached a large floating ship in the sky.

"Home sweet home, I suppose," said Dr. Banner.

"It's… floating," said Ron in amazement.

"If only Dad could see this…" said Ginny.

Agent Romanoff landed the jet smoothly onto the ship and everyone unfastened their seatbelts. Steve got up and opened the hatch, allowing them to get off the plane. As Harry climbed off the plane, he felt as if he were being swept off of his feet. The ship seemed to be supported by fans on the sides, and they were certainly very far from the ground. He had never been this high- not even when Mad-Eye forced them to fly high to avoid being seen by muggles. He didn't dare take a step closer to the edge, though there were still several feet between him and falling towards a certain death.

Ron once again looked as if he were about to be sick, and the others were simply having trouble taking it all in. The fact that muggles built all of this without magic was astonishing. The Avengers allowed them to stand there for a moment before they guided them inside. They probably could have stood there for hours, looking out at everything and still not have been able to believe what they had seen. Only Ron was ready to go in. The only words anyone could hear him mumbled were "Blimey" and "I'm going to be sick".

With that, they were guided down several hallways and into a room with a large table and several chairs. A man dressed in black with an eye patch over one eye stood at the front of the room, looking out some windows. He turned around to face them.

"I'm Director Fury, and I've got to ask you guys a few questions."


	4. Chapter 4: Director Fury

Harry's hand returned once again to his wand. His other hand wanted to reach for Ginny's, but now was not the time.

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry. The eye-patched man, Director Fury, put his hands behind his back and strode towards him. To Harry, he looked like a man that one would not like to cross.

"Exactly what were you thinking- apparating into an open area like that in the middle of the day? There were civilians in the area. You could have caused a scene."

The members of the DA were frozen in surprise while the Avengers stood there; puzzled. Harry looked to Hermione for some sort of explanation, like she always had, but she was just as perplexed as the rest of them.

"How do you know what apparating is?" asked Hermione. She was extremely uncomfortable.

"We are an organization of high intelligence, Miss Granger, we know more than you could ever imagine."

He knew her name, thought Harry. This muggle knew Hermione's name, so he probably knew the rest of them, or at least he and Ron's, as well. Beside him, he could tell that Hermione was trying to think of what to do next. On his other side, Ron was standing a little more protectively than usual in front of Ginny, though he knew that she could handle herself.

"She asked you a question," said Ron, pulling out his wand, "How do you know?"

Harry had to think quickly. Surely they were overreacting. In any case, though, these people had fought them, and these muggles had now been exposed to magic. They'd seen what it could do. Steve- the one in the red, white, and blue, had even made the connection to the word magic.

"Please put down the wand," said Director Fury, "as I said, we're an intelligence organization. Our job is to know these things."

"We heard you- but how?"

"Are you aware of a man named Cornelius Fudge?" he said.

"The former Minister of Magic," said Hermione, "How do you know him?"

"Some things- such as your world- have to be made known to… certain people to prevent… disagreement. We are one of the few groups that know,"

"And what exactly is your job, Director? Why did you send them after us? We apparated in just fine," said Harry, "Why was your team after us?"

"Trying to keep you out of the wrong hands," Agent Romanoff.

"Then why did you fight us?" said Neville, stepping forward.

"Neville," whispered Ginny, "we attacked them." Neville took a step back.

"We've got a potential catastrophe at hand-"

"As usual," Tony butted in.

"… and I believe Albus Dumbledore sent you here because he believed that you could not only help your world, but ours as well." Director Fury paced around the room, looking out the windows of the floating fortress.

"How do you know Dumbledore, too?" asked Harry. Director Fury turned around to face them.

"Harry, I know lots of things, lots of people,''

Harry could not figure this man out. He wouldn't give a proper answer. He'd never really thought about muggles knowing- he knew that Hermione's parents knew, and other relatives- but never once had he thought about muggle officials being told these things.

"You'll be staying on the ship while we bring you up to speed on a few things," said Director Fury, "Agent Romanoff will show you to your living quarters,"

"I don't recall agreeing to stay," challenged Harry.

"Living quarters? What is this, Azkaban?" said Ron.

"You really don't have anywhere else to go," Director Fury looked Harry in the eye, "and don't you still need to know why Dumbledore sent you here?"


End file.
